


Zero gradi di separazione

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: San Valentino 2021
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Zero gradi di separazione

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere qualcosa per San Valentino e arrivo in corner, mi sembra anche abbastanza OOC e smielata oltre il livello di guardia ma ormai ho imparato a non vergognarmi.
> 
> P.S. Chiedo scusa alle fans di Twilight.

“Che cazzo di freddo” borbotta Martino aprendo la porta.

Ha il naso rosso, il cappellino grigio calcato fino alle sopracciglia e un ciuffo di capelli che quasi gli copre gli occhi.  
Appoggia sulla consolle all’ingresso un sacchettino bianco e si strofina le mani perché ovviamente ha dimenticato di mettersi i guanti.

  
Rabbrividisce per un attimo mentre il suo corpo reagisce al calore appena ritrovato entrando in casa.

“Ni” chiama, non vedendo Niccolò in sala.  
  


È San Valentino, e anche se non gliene frega poi chissà quanto è stato costretto a uscire al freddo e al gelo con sua madre per quasi due ore e adesso il suo fidanzato nemmeno si degna di accoglierlo con un abbraccio, un plaid, un tè caldo e tante meritatissime coccole.

“Ni! Ci stanno zero gradi fuori, hai idea?” dice, srotolandosi la sciarpa e sfilandosi il giaccone, prima di appenderli all’attaccapanni.

Non sente risposta, riprende il sacchettino e dà un rapido sguardo in cucina prima di tirare dritto per la camera.

Apre la porta.

E sorride.

Perchè ovvio che si erano detti di non fare niente, perché San Valentino è sopravvalutato, perché l’ha istituito un papa e a Martino dei papi interessano solo i cessi, perché è freddo, è domenica, non hanno voglia di fare a gomitate per andare a mangiare in qualche posto cool che quasi puntualmente si rivela deludente, perché vogliono stare da soli.  
A casa.

Che è quello che faranno, ma a quanto pare alla Fares maniera.

Martino non ha ancora capito i dettagli architettonici, ma sul loro letto è stato montato un baldacchino di coperte – _eccoti serviti tutti i plaid che volevi –_ chiuso da una parte con delle molto poco estetiche mollette da bucato, ma questo dettaglio non riesce a rovinare l’effetto intimo e di protezione che quel fortino, ancora inesplorato da parte sua, gli sta dando.

“Posso?” chiede, sganciando le mollette e affacciandosi all’interno, mentre appoggia a terra il sacchettino.

Niccolò è in mezzo al letto, in tuta, con uno di quei sorrisi raggianti che _no, ancora non hanno smesso di farmi mozzare il respiro_ e una tazza in mano.

“Ciao” dice, mentre lo tira a sé.  
“Piano, attento” dice Martino, mettendosi cautamente seduto sul bordo e sfilandosi le scarpe, prima di entrare completamente all’interno di quel bozzolo caldo.

Niccolò si sporge a riagganciare i bordi delle coperte con le mollette, poi si appoggia alla testata del letto, dove c’è una quantità considerevole di cuscini, e si tira Martino addosso.

Che non ce la fa a smettere di sorridere, mentre si appoggia a Niccolò, che gli porge la tazza di cioccolata calda con la panna _perché ovviamente è anche meglio del t_ _è, in tre secondi ha esaudito tutte le tue richieste_ _e_ lo avvolge in un plaid bianco tempestato di cuoricini rossi che non ha mai visto. _  
_ Per fortuna è uscito in tuta, e adesso ha il preciso dubbio che in quella richiesta impellente di aiuto da parte di sua madre a cui si era rotta la macchina e che doveva per forza andare a fare la spesa in quello specifico negozio di cucina etnica perché aveva organizzato una cena a casa sua con tre colleghe single ci fosse lo zampino di Niccolò.

“Ti ho mai detto che soffro di claustrofobia?” dice, mentre assapora il primo sorso di cioccolata e si accoccola meglio su Niccolò.  
“Seee, certo. L’ho capito dopo quelle due settimane in tenda st’estate”  
“Per carità, non ce voglio manco pensa’” dice Martino fingendo di rabbrividire.  
“Perchè no? Eri così carino mentre ti lamentavi delle zanzare, del caldo, del casino, della gente che si divertiva…” risponde Niccolò ridendo.  
“Non mi lamentavo del…”  
“Però è carina pure la versione invernale che si lamenta del freddo, delle bollette del metano, della gente che si diverte…”  
“AH AH AH questa l’hai già detta!”  
“Forse perché certe cose non cambiano mai?” gli sussurra all’orecchio Niccolò.

Martino appoggia la tazza di cioccolata sul comodino, l’unico che Niccolò ha integrato nella struttura del fortino, e si gira all’interno del suo abbraccio.

Si guardano per un attimo, poi Martino lo bacia.

È un bacio tenero e breve, che sa di cioccolato e calore.

“Comunque mi piace un sacco, grazie” sussurra “Anche se ‘sto plaid a cuoricini è super trash, te lo dico”

“Non è trash, è un classico!” ride Niccolò  
“Se vabbè. E comunque fuori ci sono zero gradi! Ho quasi rischiato la morte per assideramento, quindi ti devi far perdonare” gli mormora sulle labbra prima di baciarlo di nuovo, più a lungo e profondamente.

Quando si staccano Niccolò lo guarda in un modo in cui a Martino sembra di leggere tante cose, e pensa per un attimo al San Valentino scorso, e a ciò che è successo dopo.  
A quello che aveva pensato di aver perso, e si sente stupido e felice.

“Posso farti scegliere il film che guarderemo” mormora Niccolò, sfilando il portatile da sotto un cuscino.

Martino ride.

“Vuoi dire che mi stai offrendo la via di fuga a Love actually???” chiede.  
“In realtà stavo pensando a L’incredibile storia dell’Isola delle Rose. Mi hanno detto che è fichissimo e oltretutto il protagonista assomiglia a quel fregno del mio fidanzato, quindi in ogni caso ne vale la pena, che dici?” risponde Niccolò mordendosi il labbro inferiore e inclinando appena la testa con un’aria maliziosa.  
“Dico che di Elio del tuo cuore ce ne sta solo uno”  
“Ci puoi contare, e detto tra te e me, è pure parecchio meglio” risponde Niccolò arricciando il naso.  
“Ah beh certo, pure il mio è meglio di quel cazzo di vampiro glitterato a cui continuano a paragonarlo”

“Ma almeno il tuo presunto sosia non fa film di merda!” risponde Niccolò ridendo.

“Questo è da vedere, comunque vada per il film, dai, sono curioso”

Niccolò apre il computer e lo appoggia davanti a loro.

Stanno ancora scorrendo i titoli di testa quando Niccolò sniffa un paio di volte in aria.

“Marti, ma che è ‘st’odore?”  
“Oddio, cazzo m’ero scordato”

Martino si districa dolcemente da Niccolò e si sporge un attimo fuori dalle coperte, dove recupera il sacchettino bianco che aveva appoggiato a terra.

“Tadààààà. So’ passato davanti a quella friggitoria fenomenale, ti ricordi? Ho preso i supplì che ti piacciono”

Niccolò apre il sacchetto e tira fuori una crocchetta dorata e scoppia a ridere.

“Oddio! Mi hai veramente portato i supplì trash???” chiede mentre gira tra le mani il supplì a forma di cuore.  
“Falla finita! Non so’ trash e oggi erano tutti così!”  
“Davvero?”  
“Si… cioè, c’erano pure quelli normali ma questi li aveva appena sfornati e… piantala ho detto!”

Niccolò si allunga per baciare Martino.

“Grazie. Li adoro. E adoro te”  
“… si, vabbè.... anch’io. Guardiamoci ‘sto film, dai”

  
  
  
  



End file.
